A problem exists with regard to the use of stringed musical instruments in that in order to play different notes or chords, a string must be pressed down against upward pressure of the tensioned string. That is, the state of the art for stringed musical instruments, for example only and not by way of limitation, as with a guitar, violin, etc., includes a head stock connected at an obtuse angle with the neck of the guitar such that the head stock is angled toward the bottom of the body of the guitar. A string is attached to the bridge on the guitar body on one end and with the head stock at the other. According to the prior art, the guitar string in the prior art passes over the “nut”, or for purposes of discussion herein the “over bridge”, located at the junction of the head stock and the upper or first end of the neck. This arrangement pulls the string over the top of the nut/over bridge and supports the guitar string above frets in the neck. Again, currently, to play a chord a user must press the guitar string down against the upward pressure of the over bridge/nut. This may change the tuning of the chord over time and is so difficult to do that it causes blisters and callouses to develop.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved stringed musical instrument assembly that allows chords to be played more easily, that maintains tuning longer and that is easy to assemble and use.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide an improved musical instrument apparatus and method that allows chords to be played more easily, that maintains tuning longer and that is easy to assemble and use.